Dismantle Me
by ThreeToOne
Summary: Cold. My life had always been this way. Life had been a fight for as long as I remember. Rated M for swearing, violence, and perhaps a lemon. Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

Dismantle Me

Author's note: So I finally got around to do something with this account, I've had this account for about 4 years and never did anything with it. Well that's going to change now, decided I'd start writing. This is the first story I've ever written so enjoy and leave me some tips on how to improve my writing if you'd like.

Little bit about the story: I've always been interested in the darker, more emotional stories here on fanfiction . net and I want this one to be just like that. This is going to be a Makorra fanfic with some Noatak/Amon x Korra in there (don't worry it's not that bad, they're both the same age in this story). It's rated M for violence, swearing and maybe a lemon later on because everybody loves a good love making session. Also this story is set in a modern AU.

* * *

Enjoy!

Korra's POV:

Cold. Wet.  
I could feel something constantly touching my face, it was as if the darkness roughly caressed me into an eternal sleep.  
Death. Numb.  
I tried to move but for some reason I couldn't, I panicked.  
Dark. Afraid.  
I could distinguish a pattern, some sort of tempo in the wet substance that was hitting my face constantly as I could hear the wind picking up speed around me.  
I tried my best to make out what the hell was hitting me so hard, but I just couldn't yet tell what it was. Was it rain perhaps? Snow even?

As I slowly opened my eyes I realized it had been the icy snow combined with the restless wind that had been tormenting me for the past few minutes. As the snow continued to fall on my face I turned my thoughts from snow to more pressing concerns. Like that fact that I was sitting against a tree covered in what seemed to be snow along with a red substance  
that was dripping from my lip.

"Blood?" I thought. I wiped the liquid of my lip, it felt warm and runny. "Jep, most definitely blood."

I tried to keep my cool. "Don't panic Korra, remember your training." I took a deep breath. As I exhaled I scanned my surroundings. A small frozen lake, lots of trees, and a little path behind the lake.

" Where the hell am I?" I decided not to focus on that question. The more important thing was to check on myself first in case I was hurt.

I looked down to my legs. By the look of it I had been here for a while since I almost couldn't see my legs anymore due to the snow that had covered them.

I slowly moved both of my legs so the snow would fall off and I could try to stand up, as I did I could feel that my muscles had become stiff from sitting here too long.

I noticed something didn't feel right. As I touched the area of my left rib, I winced in pain. I could feel that one of my ribs was broken and there was a big superficial wound on top of the broken rib.

"Dammit!" I cursed.

When I finally got up, I scanned my surroundings for a second time. I noticed it was nighttime.

" How did I get here?" I tried my best to remember but still felt a little bit dizzy.

As I looked to my right I saw tire tracks that led from the old path to a nearby tree.

Suddenly I remembered. "Noatak." I whispered.

He drove me here. I remember getting into a fight with him. That explains my bleeding lip.

" Son of a bitch. " I cursed between my teeth. I was going to make him pay, that's for sure.

But first I had to get out of here or I would freeze to death. I started moving forward but immediately had to stop. It felt like the wound was being ripped open every time I took a step.

"Fuck." I didn't know what to do. I felt so helpless, so alone, abandoned, left behind. I could go on with listing all my emotions but I had to move and quick.

"Fuck." I said again, only this time louder.

I don't know why I thought it was a good idea to start yelling in the middle of an empty forest but I did.

"Help, can somebody, anybody hear me?!"

Silence.

A waited a couple seconds, but nothing happened. I gave up and if it weren't bad enough already, I started feeling dizzy again.

As I touched my wound again I knew why I was feeling dizzy, I had lost a huge amount of blood and the wound was still bleeding.

Before I could regain my strength to start walking again I felt like the world was being swept away from under my feet. I fell down and everything went black…

* * *

And that is chapter 1! Hope you enjoyed it so far!

As for chapter 2, I'm thinking about updating this story weekly, but if someone wants me to update asap, I'll do my best.

Stay awesome and have a great day!

~ ThreeToOne


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's note: First of, thanks to all the followers and reviewers, didn't expect to get any after writing one chapter but apparently I did, so thank you very much!  
Note that this chapter is set 1 year before the events that occurred in chapter 1. I decided I want to make my way back to chapter 1 in a couple of chapters by telling what happened before, so now it will contain less action and emotion and more talking. I'll exponentially work towards more action and emotion, it seemed interesting and something different from other stories, so I thought I'd give it a try.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Recap: I waited a couple seconds, but nothing happened. I gave up and if it weren't bad enough already, I started feeling dizzy again._

_As I touched my wound again I knew why I was feeling dizzy, I had lost a huge amount of blood and the wound was still bleeding._

_Before I could regain my strength to start walking again I felt like the world was being swept away from under my feet. I fell down and everything went black…_

* * *

*1 year ago*

"Shining bright like a diamond. We're beautiful like diamonds in the -" I slammed my fist against my alarm clock. The music abruptly stopped.

God, how I hated that song, it could get stuck in your head so easily and would be so hard to get it out.

I slowly moved my head up.

07:00 AM, Monday.

"Fuck." I sighted. My voice still sounded a bit squeaky from sleeping.

As I sluggishly got up, I did manage to smile a little bit. Today I had been together with Noatak for exactly one week.

I confessed my love for him rather quickly last week as I just blurted out something in the lines of: "I really really like you and I want to be with you."

I wished it had been a little more romantic. But at least we were together that's all that mattered right? He did seem to be rather cold about it as he just stood there and said "Ok, sure." And then kissed me.  
Hey, don't blame me, I'm a 19 year old girl, what kind of girl doesn't like a little bit of romance in her life?

But enough of that. As I shrugged and tried to focus my thoughts on something else, I could hear Naga barking downstairs.

"Hold on girl, I'll be right there!" I shouted.

I was answered by some more barking of my best friend.

I quickly put on my usual clothes. I took a look in the mirror that was on the other side of my bedroom.

Blue.

Almost everything I owned was blue, my clothes, my room, my dresser.  
Hell, even Naga had a blue ribbon around her neck with a water symbol engraved in it.  
Can you guess what my favorite color is?

Unfortunately it was also the color that reminded me of my parents.

I could feel the pit in my stomach starting to swell up again. It baffled me that your body could react physically to something that you are thinking about. The mind is a strange thing.

"I miss you guys…" I silently whispered to myself.

I shook myself out of it. I couldn't be depressed, not anymore, I've been struggling with depressions ever since they died. I was 11. Car crash. Nothing fancy, something strait out of a book or movie. I mentally slapped myself for thinking that, nothing fancy, I was surprised that I could even think about it like that. It made me realize how de-emotionalized I had become over the years.

That was another thing, being depressed had taken its toll on me, a side effect of depression I had been told by my psychiatrist. It was called derealization disorder, it implies that you overthink almost everything that enters your mind and makes you feel disconnected from yourself and the world around you, you feel spaced out. It's so weird to explain, I don't think you can even understand it without having it.

Luckily the last few years it faded away and I felt better and better to a point where I could be genuinely happy.

"Enough with contemplating my life." I thought as I headed down the stairs that led to my living room and kitchen where Naga was locked up in her blue cage. "Blue." I thought again, I smiled at the fact that I was able to think of so many things by just seeing a color, it was silly.

After opening the cage, Naga came out running and jumped on me with so much force that I fell over. She was so happy to see me that she started to lick my face, I giggled. It amazed me that such a little white dog could hold so much energy and love.

I'm never really hungry in the morning but I quickly made a sandwich for myself and threw Naga a little cookie.

"Here you go, girl."

As I saw Naga eating her cookie and running back to the living room I started thinking about how my day would look like.

I softly smiled as I would be going to Noatak's house after school to surprise him. I figured I should probably make it up to him since we kind of had a fight the night before.

Last night when he was over, we started kissing and one thing led to another. I told him I wasn't ready to have sex since we only had been together for a week and I could see the disappointment in his eyes.

Distracted by my own thoughts, I didn't notice a car pulling over in front of my house.  
I jumped when I heard the car honking.

"Oh shit, that must be Asami!"

I grabbed my bag and stepped outside, sure enough it was Asami that had been waiting for me. Smiling I got into my best friend's car.

"Hello, sexy lady!" she greeted me as usual.

"Oh please Asami, stop your flirting, you know you can never get me. Besides I have a boyfriend now." I answered all cocky, going along with her joke.

"You know you're are the only one for me, babe." She replied in her manliest voice.

We both burst out laughing.

"So how is it going with your boyfriend?"

I told her what happened the night before. As my story was almost finished we arrived at school.

We parked next to the car that had been driving in front of us the entire time. Unfortunately we both opened our doors at the same time causing them to hit each other.

"Shit, shit, shit, I'm so sorry!" I cursed.

"Oh it's nothing really, it was all my f-" as I looked in the eyes of the guy, he stopped talking. I immediately recognized him.

"Mako?!" I said surprised.

"Korra?!" He answered, equally surprised.

We both started laughing.

"How long has it been?" he said still not believing I stood in front of him.

"Too long, since middle school?" I replied, my broad smile not leaving my face.

"Yeah, I think so. How have you been?" He asked as he pulled me in for a hug which I gladly excepted.

"Oh, you know, doing fine. You?"

"Never been better, you remember my brother, right?" he asked as he slowly let go of our embrace.

I looked over to the guy that was standing on the other side of the car, grinning at me.

"Bo?" I asked still astonished by seeing them here.

"Oh hey Korra!" he answered as happy as always.

"I can't believe I ran into you guys like that, what are the odds? What are you guys doing here?" I said.

"We just got transferred actually, care to show us around?" Mako said.

"Sure thing, oh and by the way, this is my best friend Asami." I said while pointing at my friend who just got out of the car. "Asami, this is Mako and Bolin, the craziest brothers you'll probably ever meet." I couldn't contain my giggle, it was just so good to see them again.

"Can't argue with that." Bo answered proudly, that grin never leaving his face.

After a lot of talking and catching up we showed them around school and got their schedules. Funny how us four almost had every class together.

School went by pretty fast. I felt like my bond with Mako and Bolin was growing back to where we left of all those years ago, as best friends.

When the final bell rang I sprinted outside where I was awaited by Asami.

"Where would you like to go, my lady?" She asked, pretending to be my chauffeur.

"Could you drop me of at Noatak's? I still need to make it up to him."

"Sure thing, madam." She replied.

"Oh stop it." I said smiling I gave her a friendly punch on the shoulder before getting into her car.

Asami POV

Korra was my best friend but I just couldn't help but think she had made a mistake by being in a relationship with Noatak. I just didn't like the guy, he seemed so cold and heartless. I just didn't want to see my best friend's heart get broken but as long as Korra is happy, I'm happy for her too.

She couldn't seem to wait to go to Noatak's place to make it up to him. I still thought it was a bit weird though. When your girlfriend doesn't want to have sex yet you're supposed to respect that as her boyfriend so there's really no need for Korra to make it up to him right?"

I guess Korra just really loves him and doesn't want to lose him, ever since she got out of her depression she had become very attached to the people around her. She realized she couldn't be happy without the love of other human beings because during the depression, which is also the time that I met Korra, she was very distant and cold. I don't blame her for that of course, Korra is one of the strongest woman I know.

As I dropped her off with a quick goodbye, I could only hope that this guy turned out to be better than expected because I just wasn't convinced yet he was the one for Korra. For now, I would support my best friend for as much as I could.

Korra POV

I knocked on the door while making sure I looked good in the little glass pane of the door. After waiting a while I knocked a second time but still no answer.

I tried opening the door myself and luckily that worked, the door was unlocked. While closing the door behind me I quickly checked the living room on the right and the kitchen on the left to see if Noatak was there. He wasn't.

I noticed some music playing. I took a second to listen to where the music was coming from.  
"He must be upstairs, listening to his music." I thought.

As I made my way up the stairs I noticed some photos of my boyfriend and his parents. They were one of the most friendly people I've ever met but for some reason Noatak didn't like them. I met them once and I could remember Noatak being extremely rude to them.

Finally upstairs, I stopped for a moment taking a deep breath before opening the door to his bedroom.

"Hey Noatak," I said while opening the door. ", your door was unlocked so I let myself in and –"

There he was.

My boyfriend.

In bed.

Kissing with another girl.

Naked.

I snapped.

* * *

And that is chapter 2, ladies & gents!

Hope you enjoyed, this took a while to write.  
I know this may seem like a totally different story all of the sudden, but I had to set the story before the events of chapter 1 otherwise it wouldn't make a lot of sense. If you didn't like this chapter and want it to be more like chapter 1 don't worry. Just give me some time to expand the story and give you some more information that way I'll have more possibilities to make this story better.

I also wanted to tough on the subject of derealization which is mentioned in this chapter, it is a real condition which I suffer from too. I don't like to use the word suffer because it's nothing compared to people who have cancer or other diseases. So don't worry, it's nothing special really and it most certainly isn't deadly, it's just annoying.

Also, I wanted to asked you guys how my writing is. I'm really curious about how other people percieve my writing. Did I describe certain events to elaborate or the opposite? Let me know if you'd like!

Stay tuned for chapter 3 and have an awesome day!

~ ThreeToOne


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Author's Note: Thanks again for all the great reviews, really appreciate it, it's great to see my story get noticed by some people!  
So the story continues after Korra finds her boyfriend having sex with another girl and things get a little bit crazy and fucked up. Beware this chapter gets a bit dark at the end.

Enjoy and I'll see you at the bottom of the page!

* * *

_Recap: "Hey Noatak," I said while opening the door. ", your door was unlocked so I let myself in and –"_

_I stopped._

_There he was._

_My boyfriend._

_In bed._

_Kissing another girl._

_Naked._

_I snapped._

* * *

"What the fuck?!" That was all I could say, I couldn't – I just couldn't grip what was happening or what had happened before my eyes.

I could feel my tears getting ready to roll down my cheeks. I felt the same feeling swell up that had tormented me during my depression, that pit in your stomach you just cannot fill, the emptiness, no zest for life present. Those feeling were all too familiar.

I turned around and started running. I could hear Noatak cursing behind me.

As I made it through the front door, Noatak came running after me, shouting my name. He grabbed my wrist and I turned around and slapped him across the face as hard as I could.

"Don't you fucking touch me!" I shouted after hitting him.

He just stood there staring me in the eyes with a look on his face that I would never forget. His eyes showed barely any emotions. It just showed hate, pure hatred. I was terrified, I'd never seen this side of Noatak before.

He then did something, something I surely didn't see coming, he punched me. On my jaw. Hard.

As I fell down I could hear him say: "Fucking bitch!" Then my head hit the ground.

Luckily for me, my body landed in the soft grass. It didn't feel soft though. And the next thing he did felt even worse.

He kicked me twice while I was down with as much force as he could. Once in the chest and once in my abdomen.

I winced in pain.

"Stop, please." I managed to bring out while some blood was dripping from my lips.

He just stood there grinning.

"Pathetic whore. Go cry with your mother." He spat as he turned his back to me and started walking back to his front door.

I could feel the rage growing stronger inside of me. I felt the rage consume all of the pain that he caused a couple seconds ago.

I quickly got up and charged him. "Don't you dare talk about my mom!" I tackled him and he hit his face against the side of the door.

"Fuck!" He screamed. I could see his nose was bleeding. I grinned at this but it wasn't for long. As he turned around he still had that same look on his face, that terrifying look that would haunt me in my nightmares.

My grin quickly vanished. He calmly came at me as I was crawling backwards to get away for him.

"You're gonna regret that." He coldly said.

He easily caught up with me and picked me up by my collar, I tried to resist but it was hopeless, he was too strong. He brought me up to his face, looked me strait in the eye and did his stupid grin again. Then he threw me away as far as he could before getting on top of me.

I prepared myself for his fists by squeezing my eyes shut and making myself as small as possible.

His first punch landed strait on my nose, his second on my eye. Blood quickly came rushing out.

"Noatak, stop!" I heard a girl scream.

I still waited for his third punch to hit, luckily for me it never came. As I slowly opened my eyes I could see that the girl dressed in nothing but her bra and panties was obstructing Noatak from further punching me.

"Get of me, you slut!" He yelled as he hit the girl with the one elbow that was still free in her face. She stumbled and fell down a couple meters away from me.

He got off of me and then mockingly spat on me. "That'll teach you, I've been merciful today, next time you won't get so lucky." After that he went back inside to tend to his wounds.

I could taste the bittersweet blood mixed with my tears in my mount. The girl rushed over to me to help but I didn't want her help me.

"Are you okay? Oh my god I'm so sorry, he said he was single, the bastard said he was single, that he didn't have a girlfriend, how could I've been so stupid!"

But I didn't listen. I didn't care. I pushed her aside and I just started running while tears were streaming down my face.

I kept running and running, just like my tears.

How could he? I didn't understand. Why?

When I entered my house I ran straight up to my room. I could hear Naga following me up the stairs. I went through my bedroom and opened the door to my bathroom, I felt Naga jump against my leg. I couldn't even bear to look at her. She noticed why I was so upset and started howling. I patted her on her back. "Shhh, it's okay girl."

I took a look in the mirror. I looked horrible. There was blood all over my face. I could see another tear making its way down from the corner of my eye to the bottom of my face. I focused on the tear, it felt kinda nice actually, it felt soft like a tiny hand that caressed my cheek. I closed my eyes for a second and tried to piece together what the hell had happened earlier.

He had cheated on me, betrayed me, hit me and humiliated me.

I felt so helpless and afraid, I truly thought he was going to beat me to death. The way his eyes stared at me full with hatred.

I didn't know what to do next, call Asami, maybe? No, not yet, I don't want anybody to see me, not this way, not after what he did to me. All I want now is to go to sleep and die. There they were again, the suicidal thoughts. On top of that, all this commotion and these emotions that emerged today reminded me of my parents and the depression that followed after their death. I tried my best not to think about it, but Noatak didn't only weaken me physically but also mentally. All these emotional walls I had built over the past few months were broken down again in a matter of minutes. I felt like shit.

I picked up Naga and got into bed, she cuddled with me by rubbing her soft furry head against my arm. She knew how I felt, she was also once beaten and betrayed. I had found Naga a couple of years ago in my back yard eating out of my garbage bin, she was so scared and hurt that she didn't dare to get close to me. Her previous owners probably abused her. She would come and try to eat something out of my garbage bin almost every day and then one day when I had put a bowl outside with some water and something to eat she came to me and licked my hand, ever since we've been inseparable.

Even though it was only 5 o' clock, I felt really tired and wanted to sleep but I couldn't. Every thought, every memory of me and my parents kept appearing over and over in my mind. I kept crying the entire time. Finally I couldn't take it anymore, I got up and went into my bathroom again. I opened one of my little closets and took the pocket knife which I had used a couple of days before to open a bottle of wine to drink with Asami. But this time I had another intent for it. I opened the knife and took a close look at it. I could see my indistinct reflection in it. I took a deep breath and simultaneously put the knife to my wrist. This again.

Am I really going through with this? The doubt was setting in. Then I remembered Noatak's face, that awful look full of hatred and despise. I couldn't take it anymore.

As I exhaled I slowly pushed the knife deeper and deeper in my skin till I saw the red liquid pouring out a little bit. Why was I doing this, I had sworn to Asami I'd never do this again since last time she caught me. But right now it felt good, right even. It was relieving.

"No." I said out loud, I had to fight this, I couldn't let that bastard do this to me, that's what he would want.

I threw the knife away from me and headed back to bed. Naga was still sleeping on it, she looked so peaceful.

I crawled up beside her waiting for the sleep to come.

"Tomorrow's another day, I guess." I sighted as I drifted away to sleep.

* * *

And that is chapter 3!

Hope you enjoyed! The last bit of this chapter was a pain in the ass to write, I tried to empathize with someone who cuts himself but I couldn't imagine what kind of pain and hurt brings you to it so I don't know if it sounded natural to you guys or not.

As you might have noticed, I really got inspired by this story here on , It's called Last Night by maila08. I think she does an amazing job of incorporating her studies into her stories. s/8819691/1/Last-Night

Anyway, right now I'm going to bed because I've spend most of my day writing this and now my eyes are tired, so goodnight and stay awesome!

~ThreeToOne


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Author's Note: How's it going guys? I'm doing great, I just turned 18 and although I'm currently a little bit sick I felt like writing today.  
So the story left of where Korra started cutting herself but luckily she didn't go all the way. I'm thinking of making the following chapters even more dark then the last chapter, but we'll see. Hope you enjoy and I'll see you at the bottom of the screen!

* * *

_Recap: _

_"No." I said out loud, I had to fight this, I couldn't let that bastard do this to me, that's what he would want._

_I threw the knife away from me and headed back to bed. Naga was still sleeping on it, she looked so peaceful._

_I crawled up beside her waiting for the sleep to come. _

_"Tomorrow's another day, I guess." I sighted as I drifted away to sleep._

* * *

*Asami POV*

As I pulled up at Korra's house I noticed she wasn't there. Normally I could see her standing or heaving her breakfast through the big window which we had bust on one of our little sleepovers. Don't ask it's a long and embarrassing story for both of us, well mostly for me. Let's just say that there was alcohol involved, a lot of alcohol.

I decided to jump out of my car and go see if I could find her, maybe she overslept or something?

I made my way to her front door and lifted up the nearest flower pot under which her spare key was hidden. I took the key and opened the door.

"Korra?" I yelled as I entered her house. No answer.

I decided to check upstairs first, since she was a heavy sleeper she might be still sleeping and waking her up was never an easy task, trust me, I know.

As I made my way up the stairs I could hear Naga barking.

"I should get her out of her cage before we leave." I mumbled to myself.

I tend to do that a lot, mumbling to myself. It's been happing ever since my mom passed away a couple years ago. I remember going to psychiatrist because my dad was acting kind of overprotective and didn't want to see me fall into a depression like he did. So he sent me there every week. The guy would keep on telling me for hours and hours to talk as much as possible and to let it all out and I had seen enough movies to know that you can never keep your feelings and emotions locked inside of you because you ought to burst and explode sometime.

I guess that's why Korra and I became such good friends. I always felt like I was the lucky one who never really got into a serious depression and she was the unlucky one so I naturally felt obliged to help her in any way I could since I'd seen my father go through a depression before and I didn't want to see it happen again with somebody I care for.

Finally up the stairs, I went to check her room. I opened the door and sighed when I saw her laying on her bed, sleeping with Naga next to her. I guess she wasn't in her cage after all.

"Korra? Wake up, we have to go to school." I said as I made my way over to her.

I froze.

She was laying on her side, hand tucked under her head and I could see a fairly huge amount of blood on her arm.

"What the…?" I scooted a little bit closer to inspect her arm more.

My face turned pale.

I could see a precisely made horizontal cut around the area of her wrist. No, this could not be true, she couldn't,… she wouldn't,… right? Had she -?

"Asami?"

I was taking back by the sudden creaky voice I heard. My eyes shot up to hers.

There was a moment of silence.

"Oh hey Korra, glad you're up. We need to go to school, you need to get ready." I said trying not to mention what I just had witnessed. Not yet, I myself still had to process it. I couldn't believe it just yet.

My eyes still locked with hers, I could see that she was a little bit startled by me being in her room.

I could just see Korra quickly rolling up her sleeves to cover her wound before I turned away. I couldn't confront her immediately with it, I sure as hell wasn't ready yet either.

"Goddammit Korra, how could you do this?" I whispered to myself.

"Did you say something, Asami?" I heard her ask, trying to put as much innocence in her voice. Guess she knows that I noticed the cut, otherwise she wouldn't act like this.

"No, nothing. You get ready, I'll wait in the car, sweety." I replied being as friendly as possible, trying to prove her wrong, that I hadn't noticed the cut. I wasn't entirely convinced it worked though.

I ran downstairs directly to my car, I got in and had to stop everything around me for a minute and focus on what had happened this past minute.

"Jesus Christ, Korra." I cursed to myself while putting one hand in my hair softly rubbing my forehead. How could she? That was not the strong, brave Korra I saw there inside, she had changed.

But how?

Yesterday she was so happy and exuberant and now all of that has vanished. How could her emotions tip so quickly in just a couple of hours?

That's when it hit me.

Noatak.

I knew that bastard had done something to her, I just knew it. He must've broken up with her or something. Oh how that asshole was going to pay! Nobody hurts my best friend, a lesson Noatak would soon learn.

I was taken out of thoughts when Korra opened the door.

" Sorry, I euhm… didn't really have a good night sleep." She said.

" Yeah, that's kind of obvious when you're up all night automutilating yourself." I thought.

I was taken back a bit by my sudden inner outburst towards Korra, I guess stage 2 of my grief had made an early entrance, after denial, anger was now kicking in. God, I really should become a psychiatrist if I keep analyzing my own thoughts continuously.

"No problem Korra, we still have plenty of time left to make it to school." I said, trying my best to smile at her.

The rest of the ride went by really quietly. I hate awkward silences, well I guess everybody does. It's actually really weird how silence can make a person feel uncomfortable, I mean it's just silence, nothing is being said, no sound and still it eats you from the inside out.

I sighed.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter 4!

I'm not completely satisfied how this chapter turned out because I personally think it's kind of boring. I also slightly rushed this chapter because I felt guilty for not updating for so long. But I still hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will have some more action in it, I promise!

Stay awesome guys!

~ ThreeToOne


End file.
